Lancelot Verne
Lancelot Verne (ランセロット バーン, Ranserotto Bān), or simply Lance (ランス, Ransu), is a legendary figure in the history of Fiore, known widely as the King of Lightning (雷の王, Rai no Ō), and Lightning Lance (雷槍, Raiyari), he has lived for over a 100 years, stuck in the body of a child ever since gaining immortality from the same book that taught him his trademark magic, Thunder Devil Slayer Magic, having granted him eternal youth as a form of "curse". He has wandered the globe, gaining an infamy as a powerful Mage and combatant, eventually taking up mainly bounty hunting jobs, soon becoming identified as one of the world's deadliest Bounty Hunters, becoming classified as one of the "Four Horsemen" (四騎手, Shikishu) by the Magic Council, gaining the title of "Horsemen of Death" (死の騎手, Shi no Kishu), the declared "strongest" member of the Four Horsemen, and thusly, the strongest bounty hunter in the world. Appearance As an immortal who never physically ages, Lancelot still bears the appearance of a 12 year old child. He has red gradient hair, spikey and tied in a knot from the back, with red eyes with black pupils. He has one distinctive scar underneath his left eye. As for attire, Lancelot dons a black outfit, chinese-style, along with slippers, wearing a ragged old brown coat over it, complete with a hoodie. He is alway seen carrying Vajra, his weapon, while travelling, using it as if it were a walking cane at times. Due to Eon Trace, Lancelot is capable of altering his bodily appearance to a different age, allowing him to appear as an adult if he so desired, or even younger if need be. He has been seen wearing different attires as well, when out of combat typically, usually in the form of suits. Personality Initially, Lancelot's physical appearance gives off the wrong impression that he is a child, naive and innocent, but that is typically shattered the moment he speaks, due to speaking like an adult, with a soft-spoken tone, even dignified and respectful. His behaviour and treatment does not match an adult's no matter how child-like he looks, Lancelot is well-mannered, and mature, barely showing any kind of childish demeanor on his part. Lancelot is a friendly individual to most people, clients and strangers alike, giving a chance for each person to give him a good first impression before judging them completely. Because of his age and experience with people, he is rather good at reading people like a book, by looking at their body language, behaviour and actions, he managed to deduce what type of person they are, and whether or not he will like them. Lancelot's experience with people typically lets him predict how they'll behave to certain situation. It is due to this that Lancelot is quickly disliked by many people, or simply find him aggravating, due to him managing to understand them very easily. He doesn't hold grudges, nor does he let feelings distract him and cloud his thoughts. Because of this, Lancelot holds no guilt when it comes to killing, as it is his job, having grown used to it after decades of performing bounty hunting. He takes the job from anyone willing to pay, or just hunt for criminals with high bounties, and doesn't hold anyone accountable for their actions against the law or anyone in general, since it doesn't concern him all that much. However, despite being a friendly individual, Lancelot doesn't wish to make friends or close companions, and infact avoids it, keeping his emotions to himself, and sticking primarily to matters of buisness. This stems from the fact that Lancelot knows he will outlive his friends and family if he has any, and due to suffering that loss before in his life already, he is adamant on never going through that again as a result, which over time resulted in him viewing the entire concept of a bond to be simply painful for an immortal. When he is with the other horseman, it is strictly for buisness, and Lancelot holds back from any meaningful conversations. During battle, Lancelot maintains a calm demeanor, almost as if detaching himself from emotions completely to not get distracted when fighting, not let any bystander or events that don't concern him to catch his attention. As such, he is always focused on his target, and is even ruthless in combat, prefering to always go for killshots, willing to end a fight instantly if possible, rather than let it drag on. When it comes to Demons, Lancelot doesn't hold any form of grudge or detest towards them, despite being a Devil Slayer, which makes his primary prey Demons. He claims he would kill a Demon if it attacked him, if it was his target or if it was dangerous and needed to be executed before causing serious damage. But, in any other situation, would converse with them, perhaps even befriend them. Even if they look outright monstrous and intimidating, he isn't shaken by it. Equipment Vajra (金剛杵, Kongōsho lit. Thunderbolt Mallet): Lancelot's primary and only weapon. It takes the appearance of a thin wooden staff, with a curved tip, wrapped in bandages. However, that is merely a disguise, a form of illusion to hide its true form. Vajra's true appearance is a metallic staff, perfectly straight with no curves disrupting its perfect line. It is incredibly durable, though the material or method of its creation remain a mystery, Lancelot has possessed it for a few decades, long enough to learn how to use it. Due to being metallic, it can be used in conjunction with his Thunder Devil Slayer Magic, generating lightning through it, using it for specific attack with greater force, and power, compared to ones used independently. In addition, it can be heated to extreme degrees, and not melt, showing it has potential to be used with other known elements. Once Vajra is charged with enough lightning, it completely shifts its form, becoming a large, halberd-like weapon, constructed of pure lightning, with the metal staff as the "skeleton". It becomes a powerful tool for Lancelot to use, being given the option to change its form if he so desired. Powers & Abilities Physical Attributes Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Master Staff Specialist: Immense Strength: Immense Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Eon Trace (一人前 (イオン・トレース),'' Ion Torēsu lit. Coming of Age''): A unique, uncategorized spell that Lancelot learned at some point in his immortal life. It is a spell that is only usable by long living beings who have surpassed a 100 years of age, and is thus, technically only meant for immortals such as him. It allows Lancelot to revert or accelerate his body's "time", progressing his aging, turning from a 12 year old, to a 25 year old adult in mere seconds, or even revert himself to a 5 year old if he so desired. He is only restricted by the fact that he can die if he goes beyond his years, or even to an age where he would be most likely to die from natural causes, such as illness or old age. This does mean that Eon Trace can function as another method of performing suicide, by accelerating his age to 100 and allowing himself to die a somewhat natural death if he so desired. It has no combat value whatsoever, as it doesn't matter what age Lancelot takes, his physical abilities remain the same for the most part, with barely a difference, but is mostly something he has for himself, in order to feel "grown". Changing Magic (着替えの魔法, Kigae no Mahō lit. Change of Clothes Magic): A simplistic magic, that allows Lancelot to transmute and change his clothes to virtually anything he desires. He uses it most commonly right after Eon Trace, to adjust his clothing to fit his altered body, as opposed to simply buying new clothes. Immense Magical Power: Lancelot is in possession of an incredible quantity of magic power. His power is comparable to that of a Wizard Saint in terms of sheer size and destructive capabilities. His power grew over the years, becoming more polished the more experienced and stronger as time went on, eventually reaching the peak of his potential. His aura carries his elemental affinity with it, lightning. It has been noted that when exerting his magic power, static electricity is visible around his being, showing Lancelot's affinity with lightning in general. In addition, he is capable of remaining in combat for prolonged periods of time utilizing his magic, even executing powerful spells without any signs of fatigue. Due to the nature of Devil Slayers, Lancelot's magic power can give off hints of a demonic energy residing within his body, which becomes even more apparent when using his Devil Sync, which boosts his already monstrous power further. Thunder Devil Slayer Magic Thunder Devil Slayer Magic (雷の滅悪魔法, Ikazuchi no Metsuaku Mahō): Lancelot learned Thunder Devil Slayer Magic from a book he found as a child, which came with an additional curse that turned him into an immortal who could not die by conventional means, i.e. age. After becoming physically detached from time, Lancelot had more than enough time to fully master his Thunder Devil Slayer Magic, becoming one of the most powerful Mages in the world as a result, and crowned the strongest bounty hunter in the world later in life, with failure in a mission being exceptionally rare. As the name implies, Lancelot is capable of manipulating lightning and electricity, generating extraodinary power from this one element. Lightning, in its essence, is an incredibly deadly element, as it can shut down a person's nervous system, paralyze people, as well as simply be a force of destruction, and Lancelot is capable of using all of these traits as he pleases, generating nigh-infinite amounts of lightning to use in combat, mostly commonly simulating a lightning strike, blasts of electricity, among others. Additionally, as a Lightning Devil Slayer, Lancelot is capable of replenishing his strength by devouring electricity or lightning in the area, or the spells of others, including the likes of Dragon Slayers and God Slayers, being capable of eating the same element of his two peers, but not his own lightning he produces. Thanks to his mastery over lightning and his Devil Slayer Magic, Lancelot is capable of controlling the lightning of other mages with simple hand motions. He is capable of absorbing, redirecting or simply cancelling out other lightning-based spells that are inferior in power to him. It takes an especially powerful lightning spell to overpower Lancelot, and that is in his base form, without the aid of his Devil Sync, requiring the power of a Saint or above to overpower him with his own element, a feat that is considered suicide for those who attempt it. He is capable of overpowering other elemental mages as well, even when he would theoritically be at a disadvantage, through sheer brute force overcoming technicalities, though it is not a full-proof method, admittedly. He is capable of mixing his lightning with both his close combat, unarmed, or his staff-based combat, running lightning through his limbs or entire body, as well as through his staff. This allows each blow to have a greater impact, in addition to the effect of electricity simply augmenting the damage. In addition to being able of travelling at incredible speed, and strike his enemy multiple times in an ongoing chain. Lancelot is capable of using his lightning to increase his physical abilities, using it to increase his speed and strength, travelling at blinding speed, and strike with the power of a monster. At extreme levels, he can even turn into lightning, travelling at lightning speed, blitzing back and forth, striking with even greater force than before. With precise control over and manipulation, Lancelot can even mimic the effects of Lightning-Make to a degree, shaping his lightning into weaponry, and even limbs and creatures at times, with certain spells utilizing this. *'Thunder Devil's Rage': The Devil Slayer equivlant of a Dragon Slayer's "Roar" and a God Slayer's "Bellow", Thunder Devil's Rage is a torrent of lightning shot forth from Lancelot's mouth towards his intended target. A stream of electricity travels at incredible speed, shocking the surrounding, and once it reaches its target, begins shocking and burning the target's flesh. It is one of Lancelot weakest, and most standart spells, being easy to execute, but possessing little power, so much that most experienced mages can block, brush off, or simply avoid the attack all together. *'Thunder Devil's Strike' (雷魔の殴打, Raima no Ouda): Lancelot charges lightning in his hand, precisely controlling and molding it on his arm. In the moment he strikes his target, the lightning shoots forth from Lancelot's arm, in the form of a straight spear, piercing directly through his foe, right after his fist connects, causing it to be a double-hit technique. The technique's strength varies, but it is generally very useful for catching foes off guard, and can be useful for piercing through defenses, such as magical barriers or armours. A successfull strike can cleanly tear through flesh, especially that of demons, the spear of lightning produced even shooting forth, as if thrown, and once it strikes a solid surface, it bursts into a blast of electricity, further paralyzing or shocking the target or any other enemies in the area. Even striking the earth is useful against large groups, as the electric blast can shock multiple people. *'Thunder Devil's Sabre' (雷魔の剣, Raima no Ken): As the name implies, this is a simple, almost mundane technique. Lancelot concentrated his lightning onto his palm, and shapes it into a blade, before solidifying it, creating a literal sword of lightning. Despite not being a proficient swordsman, Lancelot still finds usage for a blade of lightning, utilizing much like he would his staff, only with less length. Due to it being a blade of lightning, it doesn't harm him, even if he touches the very sharp edge and presses it against his flesh. It will only phase through him, or simply get absorbed into his body. When slashing an enemy, a high-voltage stream of electricity goes through their entire body, and specifically the area where they were slashed, as well as leaving a clear scar on their flesh, if not straight up cutting their flesh. It is another fairly simple spell, requiring little power to use, but it can be easily dispelled, however, when enough force is used against it, which is fairly simple. *'Thunder Devil's Elbow Strike' (雷魔の猿臂打ち, Raima no Enpiuchi): Much like the elbow strike technique, which is a strike using the point of the elbow, the part of the forearm nearest to the elbow, or the part of the upper arm nearest to the elbow, that can be done diagonally, straight, in a fashion similar to a hook. With the addition of lightning being added, the moment of impact between Lancelot's elbow and his target, small bursts of lightning are unleashing, as is the basic version. It may cause numbness, even temporary, or paralyzation on extreme occasions. The stronger version of Thunder Devil's Elbow Strike, results in a powerful burst of lightning upon contact, drowning the target in a sea of electricity, or have a concentrated stream of lightning go through the target where they were struck. *'Thunder Devil's Piercing Arrow' (雷魔の炯炯矢, Raima no Keikeiya): The first version of Thunder Devil's Piercing Arrow involves Lancelot clapping his hands together, generating lightning, then seperating his hands, creating a large "net" of electricity inbetween both hands, which shoots forth a storm of arrows of pure lightning, firing at the intended target at incredible speed. A single arrow can break through a concrete wall as if it was a hot knife through butter, and displays great force upon impact, especially with magical barriers, breaking through them, if not atleast cracking them. The second version of the technique covers less radius, if any, and is a single arrow. The stance is also different. Lancelot extends one arm forth, generating lightning in both hands, as he pulls his other arm back, as if pulling back an arrow on a bow's string. The lightning generated between the two hands "stretches", and solidifies. Lancelot then thrusts his pulled back arm forth, shooting forth an arrow of pure lightning. It is a single, stronger version of the primary use, being a single arrow of incredible power, that upon impact erupts into a blast of lightning onto the target. *'Thunder Devil's Finger Gun '(雷魔の指銃, Raima no Shigan): As the name implies, Thunder Devil's Finger Gun focuses solely on a single fixed point, Lancelot's index finger. Lancelot keeps lightning fixed onto this single point, and strikes his target with his finger, the lightning surrounding his finger actually allowing him to pierce through flesh, and even solid stone, and upon doing so, a a straight spear of lightning shoots from his finger, piercing all the way through his target, as well as potentially paralyzing or numbing the part of the body that was struck. While potentially deadly if used correctly, it is not a favourable option in the heat of battle, due to it requiring to be incredibly close, and even leaves several openings for Lancelot's foe to take advantage of if he's not careful. *'Thunder Devil's Shield' (雷魔の盾, Raima no Tate): Lancelot's only known defensive spell, which, as the name implies, involves Lancelot conjuring a shield of pure lightning, by generating, solidifying and erecting a solid wall of lightning, to function as his shield. It is capable of blocking powerful spells, but it dissipates immediately after. However, Thunder Devil's Shield can be stacked, layered, against much stronger spells, slowing them down, weakening them, or even stopping them all at once. In addition, Lancelot can protect more than a single area, capable of surrounding himself in these walls, like a protective barrier or dome, allowing him to protect himself from more than one attack. Finally, this defensive spell does possess some level of offensive power. Lancelot is capable of pushing the walls against his foe, crashing them against a solid surface and shocking them at the same time, or simply snap his fingers and cause the wall to burst into lightning bolts, hitting anything that's close to it. Devil Slayer Secret Art (滅悪奥義, Metsuaku Ōgi): The strongest spells available to a Devil Slayer, learned from the later pages of the books. *'Tengai: Hakuhi' (天外:白日, Beyond the Heavens: White Sun): Lancelot more commonly used Secret Arts, which is also one of his weaker ones, being fairly easy to execute. It involves Lancelot spreading both arms, generating large amounts of lightning in each palm, and storing them within two spheres, or "suns", which increase in size, until they eventually reach a sufficient size, which is fairly quick. He then throws both spheres at his intended target, the two spheres being attracted to each other, merge once they reach their target, erupting into a "miniature storm", erupting into lightning striking and tearing the surrounding apart, and it ends with the lightning accumulating onto a single point, exploding once more into a tower of light, tearing the earth even further, leaving a crater. It managed to score almost 5000 points at the MPF, though Lancelot noted he "held back". Regardless, the technique is costly in magic power, forcing Lancelot to use it wisely, if he doesn't wish to be at a disadvantage soon after in an ongoing battle. *'Tengai: Makaze' (天外:魔風, Beyond the Heavens: Evil Wind; lit. Storm Caused by the Devil): An extremely powerful Secret Arts, and one of Lancelot's overall strongest spells in his possession, which also means it requires an extraodinary amount of power to unleash, and successfully no less. Lancelot gathers lightning from the surrounding, even summoning thunderclouds to draw lightning from them, along with generating lightning himself. As he does, he generates more and more lightning, and begins physically moving to twist the lightning around, slowly turning it into a vortex. The end result becomes an enormous, and powerful storm of lightning, with Lancelot being at the very heart of it all. The great vortex tears apart the very surrounding, simulating the effects of a true storm, sending bolts of lightning that shatter and pierce everything that is even remotely close to it, not identifying between friend or foe. Lancelot is capable of controlling the vortex, causing it to bend, and run it through his target, absolutely tearing the land apart as he does. Lancelot claims to have always used Makaze against armies, allowing him to wipe out the majority of it with a single use, leaving only fodder. After using the technique, Lancelot has, at best, five minutes left of combat before completely being drained of his remaining magic power, a testament to Makaze's sheer power, reducing Lancelot's chances of victory if it fails. *'Tengai: Senichiya' (天外:千一夜, Beyond the Heavens: Thousand and One Nights): One of Lancelot's two self-made Secret Arts that he created at some point in his life, making it somewhat weaker than a traditional Secret Arts, but still worth being called one, due to the sheer power it can boast if used correctly. It is primarily classified as a physical technique, taking heavy advantage of Thunder Devil Slayer's speed and element to its utmost limit. Lancelot covers his entire body in lightning, maxing on Thunder Devil Slayer's power, and focusing on a single target or group, begins to move in lightning speed, with a stream of lightning as an after effect that shows where Lancelot was, and begins to physically tackle his target, the impact being extraodinarily powerful, causing knock back, with the lightning simply amplification the damage. Lancelot repeats this process, striking his target a "thousand times in the speed of lightning", which whether it is true or not remains to be proven. However, the process is undoubtly swift, thanks to the sheer speed of lightning. When Lancelot is finished with his target, he leaves them severely injured, with a crater surrounding them, each impact simply being stronger than the last, thanks to Lancelot's speed picking up more and more each time. It is more efficient when focusing on a single target, as opposed to a group, due to the focus on a single target accumulating more overall damage, as well as not slowing down Lancelot's pace. Despite its simple concept and execution, the aftermath leaves Lancelot physically exhausted, due to the fact he pushes his utmost limits as much as he can in order to move faster and strike his foe, in addition to the cost of magic, while not as severe as other Secret Arts, is still significant, and notable, as it forces Lancelot out of Devil Sync if he was using it prior, unless it was his "complete" form, as well as making the usage of most of his Secret Arts out of the question. *'Tengai: Thor '(天外:雷 (トール), Beyond the Heavens: Thunder): Devil Synchronization Thanks to being an immortal, Lancelot had more than enough time to achieve, and later on, master the strongest form a Devil Slayer can reach, Devil Synchronization (悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki), or Devil Sync (鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debiru Shinku lit. Turn into the Devil Within) for short, being one of the few known Devil Slayers who have completely mastered it. Akin to Dragon Force, Devil Sync grants Lancelot power akin to an actual Demon, while also gaining the power to purify all things that are demonic in-nature. Lancelot's particular Devil Sync is called "Baraqiel" '(バラキエル, ''Barakieru lit. Lightning of God). Because of his incredible mastery over Devil Synchronization, Lancelot's Devil Sync form would normally be classified as "incomplete", however, in reality that is false. His mastery over the form allows him to exude its full power, while maintaining the most human-like appearance a complete Devil Sync has ever been shown to have. When transformed, Lancelot being becomes covered in an intense aura of pure white lightning, his hair extending in length, becoming wilder, static electricity running through his entire being. Both of his arms and feet gains sharp claws, while also gaining gauntlet-like scales on each hand, in addition to a long, reptillian-like tail. Lancelot claims to be capable of maintaining the form much longer than an average Devil Slayer, without the loss of humanity or overexerting himself, utilizing all 100% Synchronicity. Lancelot is shown to also have a "complete" form, which he addresses as his strongest, utilized only against the strongest foes, and is him tapping to the utmost of his demonic power, to the degree that it does became dangerous, and he could potentially lose his humanity. In this form, Lancelot's entire being loses all human skin, becoming a demonic entity, clad in an armour of lightning. He maintains his tail, and gains claws, in addition to long, elongated horns that resemble the horns of a goat. His face becomes like a mask, with his eyes becoming blank and pupiless, as if all emotion was stripped away from it. He becomes shrouded in lightning emitting from his body, a sign of his power becoming almost uncontrollable, and on par with an Etherious accessing their Etherious Form. Lancelot's power recieves an enormous boost, to the point that he can utilize lightning to create solid objects, almost as if he is using Lightning-Make, even affecting his own appendages and limbs, changing them to the forms of weaponry, primarily blades, or simply individual weapon to utilize in combat. In addition, his weapon, Vajra, changes to a halberd-like weapon, coated in pure lightning, solidified. While maintaining his humanity, the risk of losing it becomes present in this state compared to prior, hence why Lancelot only saves this form as a last ditch effort. While in his complete Devil Synchronization, Lancelot's physical abilities recieved incredible augmentation. While lightning travelling through his skin and fusing with his body cause his physical abilities to skyrocket, it is in his complete Devil Sync where he truly becomes an incredible force, as his very cells turn to lightning. Every inch of his body completely becoming one with the element. This means he can move like lightning, momentarily vanishing before reappearing at his destination, with very little time for the untrained to react or follow, freely travelling and striking his foe a hundred different times, before finishing them off. Lancelot has been said to take on armies with his sheer speed alone, being a key factor to his overall power, shocking people he crosses, with only few surviving his terrifying power. His very touch stores incredible amounts of electricity, causing each and every one of Lancelot's strikes to deliver a powerful voltage, making combat against him difficult without getting shocked several times over. While his combative abilities increase dramatically, it is not without fault, as other skilled Lightning Magic would be capable of brushing off his weakest attacks, and some might even be able of having enough to skill follow him as he travels in lightning speed. Now known as a '''Cambion (半鬼 (キャンビーオン), Marian lit. Half-Demon), Lancelot abilities, physical and magical, gain a tremendous boost in overall performance and power. A simple basic spell now has enough force to match a Secret Arts spell when enough power is put into it. In addition, the particles flowing through his body and spells now poison and harm mages who are not used to its effects. The opposing Mage would weaken, and a prolonged battle could very well mean death. Lancelot can freely tap into this form at a moments notice, rendering any attempt at stopping him null. He typically unleashes it against foes who have proven to be extremely difficult. Demons become much easier prey after accessing this form, with one well-placed hit being good enough to utterly annhilate a Demon instantly, allowing Lancelot to finish jobs in seconds and recieve his reward without wasting any time. Other Skills Keen Intellect: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Trivia *Lancelot's appearance is based off of Negi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima!. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer